


Сокровища Хатшепсут

by Costya14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Dark, F/M, Fights, First Time, Future, Guns, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Love, Love at First Sight, Magic, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costya14/pseuds/Costya14
Summary: Если Вы знакомы с серией игр "Крутой Сэм", Вы точно в курсе про Сирианцев. Эта тема меня настолько сильно заинтересовала, что я решила воплотить её в своей работе.





	1. Chapter 1

Древний Египет. На престол взошёл новый фараон. Это была Хатшепсут. Своё правление она начала со знакомства с сирианцами, которые подарили ей и её народу необходимые знания и которые оказались на земле с целью ознакомления с местным населением и налаживания космических отношений. Один из сирианцев рассказал ей, что нужно построить Ключ Вечности, чтобы можно было перемещаться во времени и пространстве, чтобы узнать, как будет выглядеть будущее. Царица послушала его совет и приказала исполнить эту прихоть.

В это же время Хатшепсут руководила страной, занималась политикой, старалась улучшить жизнь народа. Ей это блестяще удавалось. К тому же, она за время своего правления получила необъятное количество богатств: украшения, подарки от сирианцев, папирусы с инструкциями по управлению их кораблём и другим внеземным технологиям, а также другие интересные вещи, которые хранились у царицы. Это место охраняло особое войско, среди которого был парень по имени Пта. О нём и будет идти рассказ.

Пта был обычным хранителем сокровищ царицы. День и ночь он охранял их, чтобы никто не смог похитить ни единую вещь из хранилища. Пта был высоким, загорелым и стройным мужчиной с карими глазами. Хатшепсут очень хорошо относилась к нему, доверяла ему, поэтому и поставила во главе хранителей.

— Я вижу вы хорошо справляетесь со своей ролью, Пта. Не хотели бы вы отдохнуть? Тут рядом есть прекрасный оазис, — предложила ему однажды царица.

— Благодарю вас, царица, но мне и здесь хорошо. Тут я со своей семьёй, не могу их бросить, — ответил Пта.

— Что ж, воля ваша, — ответила Хатшепсут.

Так прошло много лет, пока душа Пта не покинула его тело. Он был похоронен с почестями в гробнице царицы, продолжая хранить её богатства, пока не случилось кое-что странное.

2152 год. Вечером в музее Каира, где находились богатства храма Хатшепсут, неожиданно вспыхнул ярко-синий цвет. Тело Пта ожило, как будто в него обратно вселилась душа. Так и случилось. Открыв глаза, Пта огляделся. Он не понимал, где находится. Это точно не была гробница Хатшепсут. Его обманули? Он с трудом поднялся из гроба и, встав на ноги, стал осматриваться. «Что-то тут явно не так», — подумал он про себя и решил пройтись по музею. Робот охранник, заметя движение в одном из залов, поспешил прямиком туда. Залетев в зал, он заметил мужчину и произнёс своим железным голосом на арабском:

— У-ва-жа-е-мый че-ло-век, по-ки-нь-те, по-жа-лу-й-с-та, за-ве-де-ни-е, мы за-кры-ва-ем-ся.

Пта, услышав голос робота, обернулся и чуть ли не испугался. Неужели роботы обрели власть над людьми?

— Простите, кто вы? Что случилось с людьми? Где они? , — переборов страх, произнёс Пта.

Робот парил в воздухе, но ничего не произнёс. В это время в зал зашёл охранник и, увидев незнакомца, спросил:

— Мужчина, что случилось? И почему вы одеты в лохмотья? Вам нужна помощь?

Пта осмотрел себя. И правда, он выглядел живым и да, на нём была одежда, в которой его похоронили, но она даже не изменилась. Он был мумифицирован, но, вернувшись в этот мир, перестал быть мумией. Его тело приобрело облик живого человека.

— Пройдёмте, я вам помогу, — сказал охранник.

Пта последовал за ним.

Повезло, что охранник оказался добрым и не прогнал мужчину из музея. У охранника было с собой несколько вещей в шкафу. Подойдя к нему и нажав на кнопку, перед ним исчезли двери. Пта аж раскрыл рот от изумления. Мужчина предложил ему выбрать одежду. Пта, несколько минут рассматривая вещи и выбрал себе белое одеяние. Переодевшись, он поблагодарил охранника, но тот его прервал.

— У вас очень интересный диалект. Вы не местный?

Пта ответил:

— Нет, я отсюда.

— Интересно… — протянул охранник.

— Просто я знаю, что сейчас никто так не разговаривает, как вы. Это очень интересно, как будто вы из прошлого, ха-ха-ха.

Пта засмеялся и ответил:

— Думаю, так и есть, потому что я не знаю, как тут оказался. Я умер, а теперь ожил, и оказался тут, а не в покоях Хатшепсут.

Охранник посмотрел на гостя из прошлого и нахмурился, как будто сомневаясь в его словах.

— А вы случаем, не выпили?

— Я… не пью, — недоумевающе произнёс Пта.

— Сейчас уже никого не хоронят в гробницах, — равнодушно произнёс охранник.

Спустя некоторое время он произнёс:

— Что ж, я вам помог, а теперь идите домой, мы закрываемся.

— Но мой дом… Я не знаю, где он… — грустно произнёс Пта.

— Ох, что же мне с вами делать? , — устало спросил охранник и спустя некоторое время добавил:

— Ладно, можете пока остаться тут, а утром решим, что с вами делать. Всё равно я ночью работаю, но могу поспать или позаниматься своими делами.

Пта ещё раз поблагодарил охранника. Охранник подошёл к противоположной стене и провёл рукой по ней. Из стены выехала кровать.

— Как у вас тут всё интересно. Не думал, что будущее такое необычное.

Охранник ничего не сказал и отправился осматривать залы музея. Робот остался в комнате наблюдать за странником.


	2. Chapter 2

Пта крепко спал на «волшебной ладье» [так он называл кровать], в то время, как робот охранял его сон. Лишь иногда через определённый промежуток времени робот улетал в залы музея, сменяя охранника, который приходил в комнату и читал зарубежную литературу на своём прозрачном планшете.

На следующее утро, когда музей стал открываться, приехал профессор Норбер — заведующий музея и знаменитый историк эпохи Древнего Египта, который так же изучал дары сирианцев. Он как раз пишет статью о Ключе Вечности, который спас в своё время положение людей во время атаки Менти.

Ему доложили, что в музее у охранника поселился какой-то странный и непонятный мужчина по имени Пта, который утверждает, что он из далёкого прошлого. Норбер, конечно же, не верил в эту чушь.

— Вы что, думаете, что этот сумасшедший правда из Древнего Египта? Скорее всего он какой-нибудь шутник! , — возмущался профессор. Но персоналу музея хотелось бы познакомиться с «шутником» и даже проверить его.

Вскоре Пта проснулся и не увидел никого в комнате. Даже робота не было.

— О, я всё ещё здесь, но… почему? , — задал он себе вопрос. Если бы он знал, почему…

Спустя несколько секунд в комнату зашёл охранник с профессором и коллегами, и у них с странником завязался разговор.

— Вот этот человек, который якобы из пришлого, — произнёс охранник.

Норбер внимательно осмотрел Пта и вскоре произнёс:

— Выглядит как обычный человек. Наверно, придумал всё.

— Что придумал? , — спросил Пта.

Профессор усмехнулся.

— Действительно. Хех, как вас там… Пта, верно? Вы считаете что вы проснулись в этом музее, в саркофаге и то, что вы из прошлого. Знаете, с трудом верится, с большим трудом, — произнёс Норбер.

— Это верно подмечено, — согласился один из коллег профессора.

— Но я не вру, — стараясь сдержать себя произнёс Пта.

— Так докажите! , — чуть ли не крича сказал Норбер.

— У меня к вам несколько вопросов к вам, Пта. Скажите, с кем впервые из представителей расы сирианцев заговорила царица Хатшепсут? , — спросил второй коллега профессора.

Пта старался вспомнить, кто же это был. Он вспоминал те события из его жизни, когда состоял во главе хранителей богатств фараона, вспоминал, как царица относилась к нему, как предлагала отдохнуть. Спустя некоторое время Пта ответил:

— Я точно не помню его имени. Он был самым высоким из них… И носил какую-то штуку на голове, — произнёс Пта.

— Точно… — тихо произнёс коллега и добавил:

— Не может быть… Правда… Господа, он прав, — произнёс коллега.

— Вы бредите, профессор, — произнёс Норбер.

— Даже если это так, всё равно мало доказательств. Пройдёмте тогда в нашу лабораторию, посмотрим ваши гены, Пта, — закончил Норбер.

— Что сделаем? , — спросил Пта.

— Он издевается, — тихо произнёс профессор и вышел из комнаты. Остальные отправились за ним в лабораторию. Пта и охранник шли позади.

Тем временем в Египет прибыло трое человек. Никто не знал, кем они были и что задумали, а задумали они недоброе. Типичная мафия, которая хочет богатств. Один из них был тучным мужчиной, брюнетом и низкого роста, другой был высоким, худым и блондином. Ну, а чтобы разбавить мужской дуэт, с ними была дама с длинными рыжими волосами и зелёными глазами. Мужчины были в шляпах, курили дорогие сигары и пили дорогие коньяки, отдавая дань стереотипным образам мафиози, а девушка была в белой футболке и джинсах. Она тоже любила выпить, но точно не курить. Приехали они неспроста. Чтобы скрыться от людских глаз, они нашли недорогой хостел и успешно заселились со своими фейковыми документами и под ложными именами.

— Ну, когда начнём наши поиски? , — задала вопрос девушка.

— Когда будет время. Сейчас нам нужно осмотреть место, которое нужно ограбить, — произнёс низкий.

— Это верно, — подметил высокий, который всегда соглашался со словами босса.

— Ох, хорошо, — равнодушно произнесла девушка.

Тем временем в лаборатории старались разузнать, кто же такой этот Пта. Пока проводились анализы, некоторые из которых уже дали результаты, Норбер вышел из комнаты, достал телефон и набрал свою коллегу.

— Элла, добрый день. Тут возникла такая интересная ситуация… В общем, жду тебя завтра, тут твоя тема статьи всплыла.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Норбер. Ого, как здорово! Я тогда зайду в университет за справкой и сразу же поеду к вам. Мы почти закончили с нашими поисками.

— Замечательно, Элла. Жду вас с нетерпением.

Норбер закончил разговор и вернулся в комнату. А на другом конце телефонного разговора была очень счастлива и одновременно удивлена Элла Грин — молодой сотрудник музея и библиотекарь, которая принимала активное участие в изучении египетской истории и связи египтян с сирианцами.


	3. Chapter 3

Элла вернулась домой и сказала собрать вещи роботу-помощнику. Тот быстро собрал всё самое необходимое и, аккуратно сложив всё, что нужно, оставил сумку у двери. Элла вызвала такси, которое через секунду должно было приехать. Взяв сумку, Элла вышла из дома и, дождавшись такси, села и быстро поехала в аэропорт.

Тем временем результаты были готовы. Норбер, просмотрев их, удивился. Строение ДНК не совпадает с ДНК современного человека. Такого уж точно не может быть. Норбер решил выйти и прогуляться на свежем воздухе.

— Итак, с чего начнём? Помните про наш замечательный план? , — обратилась девушка к мужчинам.

— Луиза, ну конечно же! Как же можно про него забыть? , — ухмыльнувшись, произнёс босс.

— Надо вспомнить, кто что делает и как.

— Я собираю информацию, — произнёс блондин.

— Я осуществляю наш план.

— Ну, а я одурманиваю всех-всех, — произнесла Луиза.

— Это уж точно. Ты умеешь, — подтвердил босс.

— Белобрысый, нашёл что-нибудь?

— Да, босс. Я нашёл несколько пляжей, где можно отдохнуть и выпить.

— Это понятно, это мы ещё до поезки нашли. А вот насчёт сокровищ что? , — спросил глава банды.

— А, ну, вот это напряжный момент. Ещё до поездки я нашёл несколько статей…

— Да не нужны нам статьи! , — рявкнул босс.

— Подожди, вдруг там есть информация о сокровищах, — остановила его девушка.

— Статьи… В общем, есть информация о пирамиде Хатшепсут, о её сокровищах, но…

— Что но?

— Это неподтверждённая информация. Никто их пока что не находил.

— Мы будем первыми, — радостно сказала Луиза.

— Ты уже говорил про это, — равнодушно произнёс босс.

— Про сокровища понятно. Надо, чтобы тут хоть что-то о них знали.

— И кстати, я нашёл ещё вот что. Здесь есть музей, посвящённый сирианцам и египтянам. Давайте сходим туда на разведку. Вдруг они что-нибудь знают…

— Ну, хоть что-то. Я не пойду, не люблю музеи.

— Том, сходим вместе? , — предложила Луиза.

— Ох, с радостью! , — радостно воскликнул Том.

— Идите. А я пойду что-нибудь выпить.

Пта всё это время всё ещё был в лаборатории. Всем было очень интересно разузнать об этом человеке как можно больше, но, в особенности, как он смог переместиться из прошлого в будущее. Он не знал, что ответить.

Спустя некоторое время он решил выйти на балкон и осмотреть родные просторы. Выйдя на балкон, он удивился. Всё вокруг изменилось. Музей, где он находился, был очень красивым и современным. Вдалеке были видны дома, а ещё дальше пустыня. Как же он скучал по этим местам.

Элла уже была в аэропорту. Она подошла к стойке регистрации и купила билет в Египет. У неё была рабочая виза, по которой она могла спокойно поехать в Африку и специальный билет учёного, который даёт право лететь в специальной секции.

— Ваши документы приняты. Рейс через 3 часа, — ответил девушке робот.

Спасибо, — произнесла она и отправилась в зал ожидания. По дороге она купила себе кофе и несколько плюшек, чтобы не совсем было скучно писать исследовательскую работу. Заняв свободное место, девушка достала планшет и принялась за работу.

— Завтра пойдём? А то я так устала, — произнесла Луиза.

— Ну, конечно! Сегодня нужно отдохнуть, чтобы завтра поработать на славу, — произнёс Том.

Он продолжил копаться в своём телефоне, а девушка отправилась гулять.

Солнце постепенно стало уходить за горизонт. Пта всё ещё стоял и думал о своей судьбе. Кто же его воскресил? А самое главное — зачем? Просто так люди не воскрешаются. Может, какая-то беда должна случиться, или же это просто ошибка? От таких мыслей голова уж точно разболится.

Норбер вернулся в музей. Он нашёл Пту и решил с ним поговорить.

— Завтра приедет моя сотрудница, которая пишет статью о Хатшепсут и её взаимодействии с сирианцами. Ей будет очень интересно пообщаться с вами. Ну, а я пойду.

Пта остался один в комнате. «Да, люди совсем изменились. Не только люди, вообще всё.».

Норбер отправился к себе домой. Хватит с него сегодня. Он решил взять себе выходной, чтобы хоть как-то отойти от всей этой ситуации, которая приключилась с ним.

Тем временем Элла села в самолёт. Полёт обещал быть долгим, но приятным. Она решила лечь спать, чтобы побыстрее оказаться в Египте. Написав сообщение Норберу, она легла спать. Через несколько минут самолёт тронулся и отправился в Каир.


	4. Chapter 4

В музее был оживлённый день. Все ученые хотели пообщаться с Пта, разузнать о его прошлом и о том, как жили люди в то время, как они общались с сирианцами. Только Норбера не было в музее. Он решил не приезжать. Он не верил, что такое могло произойти. Учёный думал, что умершие не могут воскреснуть. Он считал это необъяснимым. Однако, такое произошло. Он ехал к Элле, чтобы забрать её из аэропорта, размышляя при этом о том, что произошло с ним в последние дни его работы.

Пта всё больше и больше дивился тому, как к нему обращаются: не просто как к стражнику, а как к некому божеству. Ученые расспрашивали его обо всём: о его жизни в прошлом, о самих сирианцах, о фараоне и о том, как общались пришельцы с землянами.

Элла тем временем почти что прибыла в Египет. Она проснулась и стала собираться.  
Самолёт приземлился, и девушка, выйдя из него, направилась к пункту выдачи багажа. Получив его через несколько секунд, Элла позвонила Норберу. Ученый тем временем почти доехал до аэропорта. Дорога была хорошей, поэтому можно было спокойно ехать, а не пробираться по раскалённым пескам Египта. В голове Норбера крутились непонятные мысли. Возможно, Элла поможет ему выяснить, что не так.

В этот момент раздался звонок от девушки. Норбер нажал на кнопку вызов и начал разговор с девушкой:

— Элла, добрый вечер. Рад вас слышать.

— Здравствуйте, Норбер! Я уже приехала. Жду вас, — радостно произнесла учёная.

— Да, хорошо, я почти приехал, буду через минут тридцать. Вы пока посидите в кафе, поешьте чего-нибудь, — предложил Норбер.

— Ах, спасибо. Я уже сижу в одной маленькой кофейне. Жду нашей встречи!

— До встречи, — произнёс Норбер, и телефон выключился. Он прибавил скорость, чтобы побыстрее доехать до места встречи.

Том и Луиза тем временем решили посмотреть на музей, но не входить туда, потому что около него толпилось слишком много людей.

— Интересно, кто они? , — спросил Том.

— А, учёные. Ничего интересного, — отмахнулась Луиза.

— Мы не сможем туда зайти, их слишком много, — произнёс Том и добавил:

— Может, завтра зайдём, когда людей будет не так уж много?

— Хм, — подумала девушка и после ответила:

— Да, можно. Скажем нашему зануде, что сейчас опасно туда заходить. Вдруг нас потом могут узнать…

— Это верно, — подметил Том.

— А пошли погуляем? Мы тут никогда не были. Пройдёмся, поедим где-нибудь? , — предложил парень.

— Хм, ну давай, — произнесла девушка и пошла гулять с Томом. И правда, совсем скоро они украдут ценности, но помимо них хотелось бы забрать с собой парочку воспоминаний об этом чудесном месте.

В музее было всё больше и больше учёных. Наверняка завтра приедут и журналисты со всего света, а потом и сами посетители, чтобы посмотреть на настоящего египтянина из далёкого прошлого.

Норбер тем временем добрался до аэропорта. Он отправил сообщение Элле, чтобы та выходила. Девушка, получив сообщение, заплатила за еду, за это робот её отблагодарил, и после учёная вышла из аэропорта и направилась к машине Норбера. Около неё девушку уже ждал учёный.

— Добрый вечер, Элла, рад вас видеть, — улыбнувшись, произнёс сотрудник музея.

— Добрый-добрый, — добродушно ответила Элла и обняла коллегу.

— Прошу, садитесь, — сказал Норбер и добавил:

— Чемодан я загружу, хорошо?

— Без проблем, — ответила девушка и села в машину.

Спустя некоторое время они тронулись с парковки и направились к Норберу домой.

— Насколько вы здесь? , — спросил Норбер.

— Мне сначала дали неделю, но я попросила хотя бы полторы недели, чтобы я полностью собрала материал для работы, ну и прогулялась по родным местам, — радостно ответила девушка, предвкушая большое количество материалов по статье.

— Ох, ну хорошо. Вы хоть разложите по полочкам, а то я уже не могу, — равнодушно произнёс учёный.

— А что такое? , — спросила Элла.

— Да просто я сначала думал, что это бред, а теперь, мне кажется, что это настоящая правда, что человек действительно каким-то образом попал из далёко прошлого в наше время. Но как? , — стал рассуждать Норбер.

— Ох, ну даже не знаю. В любом случае, это уникальный шанс узнать всё о нашем попаданце, — радостно ответила девушка и продолжила смотреть на дорогу.

Тем временем Том с Луизой после прогулки отправились в ближайшее кафе.

— Что будешь? , — спросил Том.

— Да, ничего особенно. Хочу что-нибудь выпить.

— Хорошо. Будьте добры, два апельсиновых сока и вот это блюдо, — произнёс Том и указал на красивую мясную нарезку. Робот-официант, который стоял рядом и ждал, когда пара закажет что-нибудь, забрал меню и отправился за заказом.

— Совсем скоро у нас будут сокровища, ву-ху, — тихонько произнесла девушка и ехидно улыбнулась. Том тоже улыбнулся, но не тому, что у них будут сокровища, а тому, что он сейчас сидит с тем человеком, который ему очень нравится, но пока он боится признаться ей в своих чувствах, поэтому он решил пригласить девушку на ужин. Возможно, это скажется на их дальнейшей судьбе.


	5. Chapter 5

Элла и Норбер довольно долго ехали домой, чтобы на следующий день собраться силами и выяснить всё об этом попаданце. Элла была предвкушена тем, что ей удастся, наконец-то, спросить того человека, который реально был в то время и в том месте, который лично видел взаимоотношения между его фараоном и сирианцами. Пока она ехала в машине и смотрела на бескрайние просторы пустыни, в своей голове она намечала вопросы, на который хочет получить ответы. Ей уже нетерпелось поскорее встретиться с этим человеком, пообщаться с ним и написать статью. Норбер тем временем спокойно ехал, не обращая внимания на пейзажи за окнами своего автомобиля. Он следил за дорогой, хотя она казалась спокойной и тихой. Машин не было. Путь учёным предстоял долгий.  
Тем временем смеркалось. День сменился на вечер; солнце постепенно уходило за горизонт. Элла решила немного вздремнуть. Норбер продолжал водить машину. Звёзды постепенно стали появлятся на небе одна за другой, провожая путников.

Пта уже устал от такого большого внимания к своей персоне. Он пожалел о том, что воскрес. Ему хотелось опять заснуть вечным сном, никогда не просыпаться и не думать о том, что сказать и как сказать. Единственное, с кем Пта хотел бы пообщаться — это Элла, вроде бы так её зовут. Мужчина не помнил, как точно зовут ту девушку, но уж точно хотел бы с ней пообщаться, познакомиться с ней, да и, видимо, она тоже не против узнать о нём и его прошлом. Осталось только дождаться, когда она приедет.

После ужина Том и Луиза отправились гулять. Погода была приятной. Дул лёгкий ветерок, солнце по-тёплому грело песок под ногами.

— Как тебе здесь? , — спросил Том девушку.

— Очень даже хорошо, мне здесь очень нравится. Хочется, конечно, здесь остаться, тут довольно мило, красиво и интересно, но я хочу, наконец-то, получить сокровища, — рассказала девушка.

— Мне тоже здесь очень нравится. Я бы хотел сходить в музей и исследовать культуру и историю Египта, — радостно произнёс парень.

— Я думаю завтра нам удастся сходить туда, — произнесла девушка и добавила:

— Давай вернёмся в номер и поговорим с нашим боссом о нашей завтрашней миссии?

— Хорошо, — произнёс парень, и они вместе направились в номер.

Уже совсем стемнело. Стало очень холодно. Элла и Норбер наконец-то прибыли домой. Учёный помог девушке расположиться. Та сходила в душ, привела себя в порядок после перелёта, села в удобное красное кресло и стала намечать вопросы для завтрашнего интервью.

— Элла, ложитесь спать. Вы очень сильно устали, — произнёс Норбер.

— Да всё хорошо. Мне осталось буквально несколько вопросов, и я через пять минут пойду спать, — радостно произнесла девушка.

— Пусть будет по-вашему, а я пойду спать, — ответил Норбер.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной!

-Завтра мы с Томом направимся в музей, разузнаем всё, что нам нужно и будем потихоньку готовиться к нашей миссии, — произнесла Луиза.

— Хорошо, — произнёс босс и налил себе немного виски.

— Будьте внимательны. Не привлекайте к себе лишнего внимания, изучайте все эти манускрипты, иероглифы, что там у этих египтян было, — добавил он.

— Будет сделано, — спокойно произнёс Том.

Наступило утро. Элла и Норберт отправились в музей, в котором было уже очень много журналистов, которые тоже хотели узнать о загадочном попаданце из прошлого.

— Как же здесь много журналистов! , — воскликнула Элла.

— Да, теперь наш музей станет очень популярным, — отреагировал Норбер.

Группа учёных встретилась с Эллой. Они поприветствовали её и предложили пройти в комнату, где её уже ждал незнакомец.

Девушка собралась с мыслями и зашла в комнату. Перед ней показался высокий и красивый мужчина со смуглой кожей, который глядел на неё своими чёрными, как ночь, глазами. Казалось, что он внимательно изучал её. Девушке было немного некомфортно, но она решила не подавать виды. Сев за стол и разложив свои бумажки, она, посмотрев на Пту, начала свое интервью.

— Хм, здравствуйте, — неловко произнесла девушка по-египетки и добавила:

— Назовите, пожалуйста, ваше имя.

Она ещё не знала, что Пта каким-то чудом спокойно говорил на английском. Он и сам не понимал как и почему.

— Вы говорите по-египетски? , — спросил Пта.

Элла смутилась.

— Ну, конечно. Я училась в университете, учила и арабский, и египетский, поэтому я сейчас спокойно говорю на этом языке и решила, что вам так будет проще.

«Какая интересная девушка», — подумал Пта.

— Так как же вас зовут? , — переспросила девушка.

— А, меня зовут Пта, — ответил мужчина.

— Красивое же у вас имя, — произнесла девушка и добавила:

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, о себе.

Мужчина стал рассказывать о своей жизни, о том, как он служил Хатшепсут, как он к ней относился, и как она к нему. Также Элла стала расспрашивать у него о самой царице, как она взаимодействовала с сирианцами, какую политику они вели, и почему они общались с египтянами, каковы были на это причины, и Пта ей всё рассказал. Элла была поражена такому большому количеству материала. Она была рада этому и уже видела, как статья пишет саму себя. А также мужчина рассказал о сокровищах, которые он охранял. Элла удивилась. Оказывается, Пта знает, где они находятся и как их найти. «Надо будет поговорить с Норбером и организовать экспедицию в храм Хатшепсут», — подумала про себя девушка.

— Вы тоже расскажите о себе, — прервал её мысли Пта.

— Ну я учёная, работаю в университете в Канаде, пишу статью о фараоне Хатшепсут и её взаимодействии с сирианцами.

— Что ж, спасибо большое. Наше интервью подошло к концу. Я к вам ещё обязательно зайду, хорошо? , — спросила девушка.

— Заходите в любое удобное для вас время, — ответил Пта и улыбнулся учёной.

Девушка собрала свои вещи и покинула комнату. Она направилась Норберу. Тот её уже ждал.

— Ну, что, как интервью? Что этот… рассказал? , — стал расспрашивать учёный.

— Ух, я много чего узнала. Мы с ним хорошо поговорили по-египетски. Возможно, я ему понравилось. Он очень странно на меня смотрел, — ответила девушка.

— Странно, — произнёс Норбер и добавил:

— Ну, ладно, если вы получили то, что хотели, то можете отдыхать.

— Норбер, он знает про сокровища Хатшепсут, — произнесла девушка.

— А вот это уже интересно.


End file.
